


Not So Happy Reunion

by Ilikoi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikoi/pseuds/Ilikoi
Summary: The reunion everyone awaits doesn't go as smoothly as they'd hoped. Who does Moroha turn to when faced with a situation she never thought would happen?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Old faces I've never met

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote a while back, it's also on Fanfiction.net, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 1

Moroha was making her way back to Kaede’s village, having just completed a bounty, she was hungry and tired. Last she checked (which was a couple days ago), Setsuna and Towa were on their own mission, but they are most likely back with Kaede by now. A smile crept on her face at the thought of the twins, a couple months back they had celebrated her 17th birthday. Towa had taken them to her world, and had dinner with the Higurashi’s. Her favorite birthday gift would be from Grandpa, he had given her some petrified demon remains, to which the family cringed at. But she accepted it with glee, she could definitely sell this for a good amount of money. 

When they got back, some members of the Wolf tribe had been waiting for her to deliver her gift. The chief had made sure to give or do something for her birthday every year, mainly because that’s what her mother would want, according to him of course. The celebration was always a warm welcome to her life, as she had not held her date of birth to any importance growing up. She never saw the point to it, but it made the people around her happy. The only people that did celebrate it were the Demon Wolf tribe, back when she lived with them, and the twins, alongside Towa's adoptive family. 

‘What’s the Wolf Tribe up to?’ Her thoughts shifted to the people that raised her for eight years. 

It had been a couple weeks since she visited them. Kouga was always happy to see her, he had taken the paternal role in her life, and even if he didn’t always show it, she knew he had a soft spot for her. She had even come close to calling him ‘Dad’ a few times. He made sure she grew up knowing the adventures her parents had in their youth, who they were and how they were like. It was something she was grateful for. Ayame also took a maternal role growing up, she always made sure Moroha had her necessities. She would be there to talk about any troubles she might have had. Of course, they couldn’t always be there, they were the tribe leaders, they got busy. Nonetheless they were close, well, up until Yawaragi was assigned to train her. Fortunately, she had patched things up with the tribe after Yawaragi’s death. Moroha had done a lot of growing since then. Even Kaeade would admit that she has matured over the last three years. She had grown to become more patient and understanding. Having moved on from her parents, she found herself being at peace with not knowing them in person. There wasn’t a day that passed where she wasn’t happy with those around her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the growling of her stomach.

“Man, hopefully Towa has some of those noodle cup things. Maybe Old Lady Kaede has something for me.” The village was now in sight.

Humming to herself, she spotted a peculiar scent, it was familiar yet, foreign. If that made any sense. She grew more cautious with every step she took closer to Kaede’s house. Towa and Setsuna step out of Kaede’s house, eyes frantically looking for her. 

“Hey Towa! Ya got any a’ that cup noodle stuff in yer bag?” Towa was on alert, she was nervous. And although Setsuna still conceals her emotions from her face, it was easy to tell that she was just as nervous and deep in thought. 

“Oh! Uh, maybe you should wait a bit, I can make you some out here if you want?” Moroha narrowed her eyes at Towa’s sheepish smile, something was definitely off.

“Are you ok?” 

“Well, you see, um” Setsuna spoke up before her sister could finish.

“Kaede is speaking to some acquaintances at the moment, we should respect their privacy and wait out here.” 

“Hmmm…” She studied the twins closely, eyes shifting between them.

“Alright,” Moroha put her hands up in surrender, “, I trust you.” 

They found a spacious clearing close to a river, the twins sat in silence with ramen cups in their hands, so deep in thought that their food was long forgotten. Moroha practically inhaled her noodles. She finished off what was left of her cup when Towa decided to break the silence. 

“How did the bounty go? Any trouble?”

“Pfft, as if, got his head right here!” Moroha proudly lifted the demon head she had carried back with her. Placing it back down to her side she continued with Towa.

“What about you, how was your bounty?”

“Oh, it was a false alarm, turns out it was just a couple of animals eating the crops, no curses or demons. So we came back early.” Moroha nodded and put down her empty cup.

“What a bummer, I know I’d be upset that I wouldn’t get paid, well, at least the villagers weren’t in any real danger after all. What did you end up doing though?”

“We hunted a good portion of them down and gave them to the villagers for food.”

“Nice..” A short period of quiet emerged. The tension lessened

“Are ya gonna eat that?” She pointed to Setsuna’s cup, to which she shook her head in silence and handed it to her. Moroha scarfed down her second serving of noodles. While she ate, the twins shared a look between them. Wondering if they should fill her in on the new arrivals, not knowing if it’s their place or not to tell her. Would it be better if she found out herself? Or should they tell her ahead of time? How would she react? Happy that they’re back? Mad that they weren’t there? No, she has long come to terms that their absence was not their fault. Sure, Moroha had matured a lot but this was heavy news. She wouldn’t blame her if she had an extreme reaction. Towa set her eyes on Moroha, her decision made. 

“Listen, Moroha, we have something to tell you,” Moroha made a noise in response, to which Towa continued, all while Setsuna gave her sister a hard stare.

“The people that Kaede is talking to, they-” 

“Towa,” Setsuna interrupted her, “this is a private matter, we should not make these types of decisions.” 

“But she needs to know! Don’t you think we’d want her to tell us if the roles were reversed.” Setsuna opens her mouth, ready to make a counter argument.

“Hey, you can’t talk about me while standing in front of me. What are you two hiding from me?” She had her arms crossed, her voice only leveled to that of the twins.

“Nothing.” Setsuna reassured, “we will no longer speak of this matter.” Her eyes set on Towa for that last part. 

A long pause developed, Towa stared down, clearly not happy with her sister’s decision. Setsuna sat in silence, her eyes closed as if to avoid the eyes of others. Moroha kept on switching between the two of them. A minute or so passed before she gave a sigh and stood up.

“Well, if you won’t tell me. I’ll go to Kaede myself.” Both sisters quickly shot up from their seats. 

“Wait-”

“Think this through Moroha.” 

“You guys have never hidden things from me. What is going on? Seriously.” Her voice was calm. It was clear that whatever was wrong, it was enough to shake the both of them. She didn’t want to push them, but this subject clearly involved her.

“Let’s go back,” said Towa, her eyes looking into Moroha, “so you can see for yourself.”


	2. Not as expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moroha is finally face to face with her parents, how will it go?

Chapter 2

Moroha found herself becoming more and more nervous the closer they got to Kaede’s house. She felt that with each step the more her doubt grew. Should she be doing this? What is waiting for her at the old hag’s house? Is it good or bad? Maybe a bit of both? The twins were having similar thoughts. 

‘She hadn’t ever really met them, she didn’t even have any memories of them, so would she even be happy to meet them? Whatever reaction awaits them, we will be there for her.’ Towa thought as they got closer to the house. Moroha asked for reassurance as all three of them stood a few feet away from Kaede’s house.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I can handle it, right?” 

“Moroha, just know that Setsuna and I are here for you if you need to talk, okay? We’ll be right outside.”

“I know.” She gave her an appreciative nod and took a deep breath. Taking a few steps forward she didn’t need her demon senses to hear the voices coming from inside. She recognized one as Kaede’s but the other two were unknown to her. One of the two was starting to raise their voice while the other sounded confused and desperate. Moroha took a deep breath and took a step through the door. 

“Would ye calm down Inuyasha-”

“Not ‘till you tell me where the hell my-” 

All voices stopped at her presence. There was a heaviness in all the eyes pointed at her. Facing the owners of the two new voices, she was met with a pair of golden eyes and another pair of brown, a specific shade much like her own. A small gasp escaped the woman as she placed her hands over her mouth. The man, Kaede called him Inuyasha, sitting next to her stared back with shock displayed on his features. They look to be maybe early 20’s, at least the woman was. 

“Moroha…” The woman whispered, Moroha tilted her head in confusion.

“How do you-” She took a small step back before turning her back to them to face Kaede.

“Who are they?” She tried to whisper but it was very clear what she said.

“Moroha, these are-”

“Your parents,” Inuyasha finished. 

“Moroha,” The woman stood up and took a step toward her as did Inuyasha, Moroha took another step back.

“What do you mean, you-you two are-” The woman must have mistaken Moroha’s disbelief and confusion to be one of joy. She was wrapped in the woman’s arms before she could finish, she could smell tears and hear her sniffling. It took the woman a moment or so to notice that Moroha was not hugging them back, and she had become rather stiff. She leaned back when Kaede, sensing Moroha was clearly uncomfortable, stepped in and tried to reason with both sides.

“Kagome, maybe ye should give Moroha some space,” 

“Right, I’m sorry, it’s just that,” The woman, Kagome, let her go and wiped her eyes. “You’re so big,” she breathed out with a small laugh. She reached out her hand and cupped her cheek, her other hand grasping hers.

“There wasn’t a moment that passed where we didn’t think you.” Moroha was planted like a tree. Her thoughts going a mile a minute with a thousand questions running through her head, Inuyasha’s voice snapped her back.

“It’s you.” All eyes turned to him. His golden orbs looked into her own, still in disbelief and shock.

“It’s really you,” She could see a thin layer of tears coat his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheeks. Ignoring what Kaede said, he brought his arms around her small frame.

“I can’t believe it,” She could smell it, it was faint, but it was the same as Kagome’s, the tears. The moment would have been heartwarming, had it not been for Moroha pushing against him softly, to which he complied and stepped back. He wore a smile and took her small hands into his own. His smile melted away when she shrugged her hands out of his. Morha backed up from them. Her back facing the entrance, before anyone could take action, she turned and ran. 

“Moroha-”

“Moroha, wait-”

She passed Setsuna and Towa, who heard everything and understood what Moroha needed. They blocked Inuyasha and Kagome, stopping them from chasing after her.

“Please understand, she needs her space,” Towa said, her voice sympathetic to Moroha’s situation, Setsuna joined her sister in calming them down.

“She needs time to process all of this.” 

“There’s no way in hell either of you are going to keep me from my own daughter!” 

“Inuyasha, stop! Please understand what Moroha must be going through.” Kaede spoke with clear authority. Kagome had tears in her eyes for a different reason this second time. 

“Is that what she needs?” Kagome’s voice was soft, ready to break. Kaede’s eyes softened at the woman.

“Yes, please be patient with her.” 

“Very well,” Inuyasha looked at Kagome in bewilderment.

“Are you serious? No way am I letting the old hag tell me what to-”

“Sit boy!” A loud crash followed.

Moroha ran until she was out of breath, only then did she stop to take a break. Once her heart settled to a normal pace, she took a small sniff of the air, no trace of Inuyasha or Kagome, not even the twins for that matter. She was alone, like she wanted. Deciding to continue on walking, she became lost in her own thoughts. Her parents, her actual parents. As in, they are blood relatives, Kagome actually gave birth to her, and Inuyasha...did his part in her conceiving. But, they weren’t supposed to be here, last she checked, they had gone missing after an encounter with Kirinmaru. Not only that but they didn’t look all that much older than her, maybe five years older than her? What happened to them after they sent her away?

Kagome’s tearful face flashed through her mind. The way she hugged her as if she was going to disappear any second. And although he tried to hide it, Inuyasha held a similar emotion on his as well. Both of them seemed so happy and relieved to be reunited with her. She couldn’t help but feel guilty that she didn’t feel the same way. In her defense, how was she supposed to react? What did they expect from her? ‘Hey I know that I have no memories of you and you have also taken no part in raising me but sure, let’s be a family in a matter of seconds of meeting each other, disregarding the fact that I technically don’t actually know you!’ She had no preparation for this at all. It took her a long time to accept that she would never likely meet them and she had finally moved on with her life. Now all of that work was broken down in mere moments. 

Wiping away her tears she sighed and began to take a look around her, wondering where her feet were taking her. Turns out that it was not only her feet, but her memory that was taking her down a familiar path. All that running really gave her a head start to the mountains, it would have taken around a day of walking but all that adrenaline mixed with her being a quarter demon really helped out. Another thing she noted was that the sun was nearly gone, a deep purple painted the sky. She couldn’t help but admire the sky as she continued on her path. A familiar scent flooded her nose, one she knew since she was a baby. She could hear their feet hitting the ground at a ridiculous speed. It was only then that a tornado came into view. A small smile grew on her lips. The tornado stopped at her feet to reveal a tan man with pointed ears and dark hair in a ponytail. Kouga. The wolf demon who took part in raising her for the first few years of her life. He carried four dead rabbits on his back, each tied to a rope around his chest. He had his hands on his hips and gave her a wide smile.

“Well well well, look who finally decided to visit.”


	3. A new beginning is the end of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here. Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 3

The air in his lungs left as he was pushed to the ground by the small quarter demon. Her laughter always seemed to bring a smile to his rough features.

“Where the hell have you been kiddo? You promised that you’d visit,” He embraced her just as tightly. 

“I was going to, I swear, it’s just, I got caught up in a bounty,” both sat up and she began to twirl a strand of her hair, something she grew out of when she left the tribe. 

“And..” her expression grew serious, “and something else came up.” Kouga leaned down to her eye level, only then catching a scent he hadn’t smelled in years. Recognition washed over his face along with a smile, but the dried tears on her cheeks told him Moroha needed him. He placed his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.

“Hey, let’s eat,” he took off the rope and showed her the rabbits, “I brought your favorite!”

They settled on a small secluded area, the fire Moroha set up was used for both warmth and to cook the rabbits, well at least for Moroha, Kouga could and would eat it raw. 

“So, how are the twins?”

“They’re doing okay, just got back from a mission some time ago I think, I got back today actually.” 

“Hm, what about that old lady, she still alive?”

“Kaede? Yeah, she’s still alive, she’ll probably outlive you.” Maybe it’s that he missed Moroha or his humor was dying but he couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up inside him. He gave her a light shove with his elbow, cooked rabbit in hand. 

“How’s the tribe? Everyone doin okay?”

“Yeah, the new pups are...healthy to say it nicely. Everyone’s sleeping now that the pups have finally gone to sleep.”

“S’a good thing I didn’t get into the caves huh?”

“Don’t be stupid, I was out doing some hunting and patrolling when I caught your scent.” He wouldn’t tell her how he was heading back home to bed when he caught the scent of her tears from outside the caves and scrambled to hunt down some rabbits for her. A comfortable silence settled between the two. Nothing but the crackling fire and sounds of wildlife could be heard. This wasn’t the first night that both had spent like this. Both eating in silence, and then talking about their lives when he walked her back to Kaede’s village, simply enjoying each other's company.

“How did it go?” He broke the silence.

“What do you mean?” 

“We don’t have to talk about it, I understand that it can be difficult….” His voice drowned out, she let out a quivering sigh. 

And she broke.

Kouga set his rabbit aside and brought her to him. She buried her face in his chest, her cries may have pained him but he knew that she was bound to break with this change. Moroha did the only thing she could bring herself to do, and cried. She stayed enveloped in his arms, curled up against him as he rubbed her back. 

“How-how could they…..I had never met them before, how did they think I was going to take this?” Translating her emotions was harder than she thought it was going to be. She stood up and began pacing in circles.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that they’re back, I am. I know what they did for me, how much they sacrificed so that I could be sent to you. But they weren’t there. Nothing can change that they didn’t raise me, it’s not they’re fault I understand that. And you have no idea how many times I dreamed of this reunion, how many scenarios I thought out. But they can’t expect me to immediately fall into the role of their daughter, can they? Am I an asshole for this? These people that I don’t remember at all, acted like they knew me. A-a-and I feel guilty that I couldn’t feel the same as they did. How could I feel the same? I’m happy that they’re back and I appreciate everything they’ve done. But I….” 

“They weren’t thinking,” 

“What?”

“They weren’t thinking about you, they were happy to see you, but that doesn’t make it acceptable that they made you feel this way, even if it wasn’t their intention.” Moroha wasn’t the only one that had done some growing up ever since Inyasha and Kagome’s disappearance. “Though, I don't expect any less from that muttface. Always action, no thinking, it’s a miracle he’s survived this long.” She looked down in thought.

“Am I a bad person?”

“No, you’re not, you’re just a kid who is going through a lot of emotions in just one day. Be understanding with yourself. Let yourself feel what you need to, be patient with them and yourself.” She sat back down at his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“I know I’ve told you this before, but you are so much like him and your mother. You have her kindness and his stubbornness, a dangerous mix, but a good one.” His eyes lost in a memory of long ago. “When you were little, I would feel guilty y’know? I thought I was taking Inuyasha’s daughter, it felt wrong. But how could I turn you away? You were just a child. It felt like I was taking what he always wanted, a family. I promised myself that you would always know who your real parents were. How selfless and kind they were, they’re some of the greatest people I’ve met.”

“You always told me about how they would fight like an old married couple when they were young. How I look so much like my dad when Ayame gave me my bow.” There was a short pause, “I want to get to know them, I do, but I want to do it at a slow pace. Do you think they’d be okay with that? Going slow?” 

“Of course they would, they’d do anything for you, besides, the mutt face should have learned at least some patience in they’re 17 year long absence.” She gave a little chuckle this time before she remembered something that she had not thought about before.

“You knew my parents!”

“How attentive of you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she rolled her eyes, “You were friends, and now they’re back, don’t you wanna see them again?”

“I do,” he nodded “but you’re more important, this is about you Moroha. I’ll swing by in a few weeks, hopefully by then you guys will figure something out. Till then I’ll lay low, I just know that your dad will be hunting me down for that shit with Jyubei.” 

“He’s my father.”

“That’s what I said,”

“He’s my father, but you’re my dad. Just like Kagome is my mother, but Ayame is my mom.” He swears that he didn’t tear up, but Moroha knows what she saw.

“Right,” he clears his throat , “Come on, let me walk you back.”

“Can we stay here instead?” He couldn’t say no to her, especially now that she clearly needs him.

“Yeah, we can kiddo.” They settled by a tree, she stayed nestled in his chest, letting sleep take over.

The next morning they woke up early and headed back to the village, Moroha was still nervous despite all the previous talking.

“You’ll be fine Moroha, I’m sure those twins will happily be there if you need anything. And you are always welcome to come to the mountains, no matter what, if you need to talk, if you want to visit, for whatever reason, you’ll always have a home with us.”

“I know, I know I’ll be fine, I just can’t help it.” They made it a few miles further before he had to head back.

“Your father will smell me if I get any closer, the last thing we need is him focusing on me instead of you.” He gave her a glance.

“You’ll be okay Moroha?”

“Yeah, I will,” They had one last hug.

“Thanks for everything….dad.”

“Don’t let Inuyasha hear that.” She snorted and off he went.

When she got to the village she followed the scent of her parents, it took her to a small house close to Kaede’s. Moroha straightened her back and knocked on the door. She could hear them both whispering as she made her way to the house, so she knew that they knew that she was here. Kagome opened the door, her eyes deep, like she hadn’t slept at all.

“Moroha, you’re here” She reached out to hug her but stopped herself, instead she smiled and stepped aside.

“Come in, please,” Moroha went in, the house was nice, small, and cozy. A rather pouty looking Inuyasha sat in the middle. Her mother closed the door behind her. 

“Where did you s-”

“Don’t tell me you were with that mangy wolf, were you? I can smell his dirty stench on you.”

“Inuyasha, sit boy!” There was a new hole in the floor.

“Well, he did raise me for most of my life.” He got back up and rubbed the growing lump on his head.

“Keh” he turned his face away, “I guess he did,”

“Don’t listen to him, we talked last night and we want you to know that we will go by your word, this must all be strange for you.”

“Thank you, I appreciate this, and I am trying to be understanding.” There was a pause.

“I…..I do want to get to know you and build something between us three but I was hoping that we could take this slow?”

“Yes! Of course we can take it slow, it’ll also help Inuyasha and I settle in and catch up.”

“Well then, where do we start?”

Fin


End file.
